Pain with Pleasure
by Icarus Aurora
Summary: Evelynn finds that for once the dark predator needs some love. Has lemon in it, a big one


Pain with Pleasure

Nudar watched through the crack in the door at the sight unravelling before his eyes which blinked in fascination. He'd gone searching for her, to find her, to learn more about her, to understand her, and he'd found this. He stared silently through the crack in the door and listened intently as the sounds emanated from the room. He sighed silently as he heard the man's moans. Not something he really wanted to hear so he tried to block it out and concentrated on her face.

The Widowmaker was on her knees next to a bed, her head over the bed and bobbing fast, slopping sounds coming from her head. Though Nudar couldn't see, he was pretty sure what was happening, after all, everybody had heard about what Janna got up to. Most of the man on the bed was obstructed from his sight by the door, once again, not that he particularly wanted to see him. He watched, fascinated as took in the details of the scandalous, well, kind of, act taking place. He stared intently at the smooth blue shoulders of Evelynn, the rest of her body enclosed within a tight black corset that looked way too small even for her standards considering she was only 5ft tall. Thrill had hit him long ago as he peeped through the ajar door but now anticipation crept in next to thrill. If he was caught god knows what would happen next but for now….. he was content with watching. Or was he?

His eyes travelled downwards, following the curve of her body, her waist and hips, to her ass. Her thin, but pure black panties covered very little of her skin as it stretched tightly up against her, creating the faintest outline of her pussy. The front of his trousers extended and bumped against the door frame, the excitement getting to him a little too much as he tried to contain himself from the sight in front of him. Not that it'd make much difference if he was caught peeping. His heart drummed against his ribcage as the Widowmaker ceased her ministrations on the man's swollen cock. He then noticed that he couldn't see the man's hands from here, he should've been able to, surely the man's hands would be in her hair or gripping the bed sheets or something.

Nudar nearly shat himself as she got up, stomping her black heels into the wooden floorboards causing them to creak. She emitted a low growl and got onto the bed on her knees by his feet, lowering her head to the man's cock where she continued her ministrations with more vigour than before. He gaped silently through the crack in the door as he saw her body from side on. Her black heels hung off her feet as her feet hung off the edge of the bed, glistening their shiny black colour in the candle light. Her legs were covered by her, surprisingly, lace, black thigh highs, creating a mould around her perfect calves and thighs as they curved up to her waist with a little plumpness about them. They were perfect to him, they enhanced her butt perfectly and my god he wanted to have a feel, have a taste, have anything of her. The thigh highs were strapped onto the corset, keeping them up and keeping her breasts dangerously close to spilling out as it pulled down slightly. He wondered how on earth they stayed in there, her breasts were all but bare apart from the nipples and the underboob. The cleavage swung as well, as her head went up and down, each time straining to be free of their confines of the corset. Her blue skin glistened in the candlelight; sweat beads slowly running down her skin making it shine slightly. Nudar had never felt so alive watching this act take place, and never so jealous of someone in his place.

The air started forming small white clouds in front of him as he breathed softly. Obviously the cold night air was getting in somehow yet it felt like the air coming from the room was hotter than a sauna. He looked to his left and saw the open window but didn't dare move from his spot in case he made a noise, or she detected his presence. He looked at her face, or at least tried to; her red hair had fallen down around her head, covering most of her face. But he caught glimpses, and her look was angry, looking up at the man she was sucking off. He listened to the sucking, and slapping and gargling and sticky sounds, closing his eyes to amplify them. He started rubbing the front of his tent, he couldn't keep his arousal down anymore, and it burned for release within the confines of his boxers. He lay back against the wall moving away from the crack and breathed softly, maybe he coul-

The sound of Evelynn coughing loudly came through the crack and he had to stop himself from hurrying back to the crack and making a noise in his curiosity. When he got there he saw her spit the man's cum out, straight down onto the man lying on the bed. Nudar prepared to see her get on his cock but she instead stood up, wiping her lips and looking down angrily at the man, turning her back to the door, a low growl was coming from her mouth as she stood there. Nudar held his breath as she walked out of view, stomping her black heels again into the wooden floorboards. She returned a moment later- A crack exploded through the air. Nudar had to fight his instinct to gasp and forced it to a slow inhale. She held a short thin black whip in her hand. He watched as walked around the bed, occasionally whipping the man's legs, stomach and chest, growling all the while she did this. The man yelped and panted hard as she did this. He started struggling as she let the whip dangle above his cock, the silent threat scaring him so much his blood turned to ice in the boiling hot room. Yet his cock was still hard, clearly arousal had overtaken anything in that room, or she wasn't allowing him to go soft. He then realised why he couldn't see the man's hands, they were most likely chained to the headboard behind his head. Nudar shivered, half in fear and half in arousal. This upped the ante, a freaking lot. He liked that, delving into the taboo occasionally wasn't a bad thing.

Evelynn's voice broke out from the room.

'A real man?' She hissed out, cracking her whip quieter this time so the man could hear her. 'And yet you couldn't even hold out for a minute'

Nudar speculated from the door. A minute? Surely it was longer than that, I mean, maybe for the man it might've felt longer but he was outside watching and it felt longer. The man on the bed gargled/panted out something incoherent.

'You said you wouldn't disappoint me, that I'd get what you were paying double in bed…' She hissed out each word slowly, savouring putting the man in his place. 'I have rules….. And I'm not drinking your cum if you can't pass…. I only drink those who're worthy!' She whipped him as she shouted, the black plastic whip leaving a long red mark across the man's stomach.

She smiled evilly as the man yelped in pain. Mmmmm, only with their pain could disappointing men give her pleasure. She licked her lips slowly then lashed his thighs, her ears pricking up as he let out a mini-scream. She growled and stepped up onto the bed slowly, looking down at the chained man. She laughed slowly, stretching out letting the feeling come over her. The dominance. Here was a man, a representative of the male gender, under her foot. She growled and smiled evilly as that gave her an idea.

She stamped her heel down into his thigh. The man yelped again, his pants becoming faster and more ragged. She stamped again, higher up his thigh. The man yelped again, but started struggling frantically. He'd realised what she was planning and didn't want any part of it. He flailed wildly, the mess of chains and hands hitting the wall and headboard as she stamped again, higher still up his thigh. This time he screamed but cut himself off.

Nudar watched in fascination as the boot hovered above the man's cock. Evelynn licked her lips, enjoying the sensation of utter fear in this man. He'd disappointed her, like so many others, and he'd pay, one way or another. Well, twice admittedly.

She stamped down hard, harder than she'd done previously and Nudar let out a small whimper and turned away. There was no sound except for the bed creak. Then a man exhaling in relief and then the bed creaking again as all the tense muscles collapsed along with his conscience. He opened a single eye and peeked through the crack. She'd stamped straight down into the bed just below his cock.

The atmosphere was deadly silent. She then pulled her leg back a small way and instead kicked the man hard in the crotch. 'Dick' She whispers quietly as the man woke up again only to try and clutch at his balls, only again to find he was still chained to the bed and instead writhed in pain. Nudar contained a laugh as this took place, his hand over his mouth.

Suddenly, Evelynn flicked her head in head towards the door. Nudar's blood turned to ice as her glare went right through his eye and out the other side of him. She jumped off the bed and almost ran to the door, the black heels not impeding her movement in anyway at all. Nudar stood still for one second too long as the door slammed into his face, sending him barrelling down the corridor.

He rolled backwards, stopping short of the stairs leading down into the pub. Evelynn stomped out of the room with surprising speed, her head whipping around, glaring directly at him down the corridor. She started running towards him, not caring about her appearance as doors squeaked open to see what was causing the ruckus outside their rooms. He grabbed a white vial from around his waist and smashed it into the ground, causing white mist to rise in the corridor. The air started heating up in the mist as it got thicker and thicker, creating a white cloud which filled the corridor with surprising speed. Evelynn threw herself into it, throwing all of her weight into a punch aimed towards his face.

She watched as Nudar stepped to the side amazingly fast and her fist hit nothing but air. Scraping her heels along the floor, she just about managed to stop before she tumbled down the stairs, her upper body almost tipping over, and whipped around to face him, god knows how he would attack. She panted as she glared at him, him who was standing there oh so casually in this cloud of mist.

'You're fast' She hissed at him, panting and squinting her eyes to see him properly 'To dodge my punch'

He shrugged at her, which offended her even more as he candidly stood there, and said, matter-of-factly 'It's not me who's fast, you're the one who's slow'

She growled at him, baring her teeth as she threw another punch at him. He easily side-stepped again, actually waving at her as he went past. She stopped herself again from going too far the other way and panted. And panted. His face was becoming blurry, slowly. She looked down at her hands and arms, everything was normal, so why? Why, could, he, dodge? She was quick, faster than most men and in this tight corridor there was hardly any room to dodge. She blinked hard, the edges of her vision were becoming black, her breathing locked up as desperation settled in, closely followed by fear for her life. She looked around. The _mist_. She looked at him one last time, her eyes squinting. Damn. His face was, too blurry, too much mist. She sank to her knees as consciousness faded from her grasp, her hands scratching at the walls in an effort to stay upright.

She didn't notice the hand hooking underneath her armpit, catching her as she fell into darkness.

* * *

She awoke with a headache. The ceiling was the same as last night. The bed felt the same as last night. The smell of sex…. Well everything was the same as last night. She stretched her fingers first. Then her arms, then legs, then toes. So she wasn't bound, she was tucked up into her own bed. That… Man. She could only hope she wasn't a photographer. She didn't need to become another Janna and Graves story. She sat up and realised it was still night. She blinked, looking out the window until the chair in the corner of the room caught her eye.

He was… _There_. Just _There_. Sitting there, in that chair next to the fire, filing his nails. Evelynn fully expected the interrogation and lockdown, yet he was just… there. Not a care in the world, just sitting there, watching over her. Her bubbling anger of him died down slightly, though she regarded him suspiciously, he'd still caused a lot of crap to happen.

'Where's the other man?' She asked slowly, slipping out of bed delicately, only to find herself in the exact same clothes she was knocked out in. Oh yeah, the being knocked out, and she questioned why she didn't like him.

He looked up from his file, regarding her coolly. 'He's in the hallway,' he said. He chuckled as he thought of the naked man lying in the hallway. He sensed her attitude towards him, he was no longer an enemy, just an asshole. Well it was a start he supposed. He hadn't really intended to go this far, but now it was a test of how far he could go.

She rolled her eyes. 'Well thanks to you, now a bunch of people have seen me like this, this'll make tomorrow's papers,' She gestured to herself and strutted around to the other seat in front of the fire and plonked herself down on it, sighing and glaring at him. She rested her head in her hands and watched him closely, she didn't care anymore, everyone would know.

To her shock, he simply grinned at her, and, she almost slapped him for it, winked at her. Any person should at least be…. Sorry?

'Nope,' He put his hands behind his head and leaned back. 'Your secret should be safe. I released another smoke into the hall which seeped and expanded into the entire building, everyone should be knocked and should remember nothing,'

She raised an eyebrow. 'So you're the only one who knows….?' She blinked and leant back, pushing her hair out of her eyes and blinking again. So, it wasn't over? Being exposed, none of it would happen. The only one who could was…. She glared at him again, realising. Him. She knew that he could wreck it all, all she'd done cause the League had gone. She growled and stood up.

He realised what she had realised and stood up crossing him arms and giving the most convincingly confident smile he could. He was shaking on the inside, probably less than once in a life time opportunity had come and he couldn't falter, he had to keep going now. So much for 'just looking'.

She pointed at him angrily and spat out 'You,'

He smiles and stepped one step closer. 'Me,'

She didn't move as he hands curled into fists by her sides. She whispered very deadly 'What's stopping me from killing you right now?' She meant it, and he was shitting himself on the inside. He stepped one step closer. She shook slightly when he did. A chance maybe, maybe a crack he could force open.

He almost purred out his next words 'Nothing…. But all you have to do is shut me up…' He stepped one step closer. She stepped a half step back. He was gaining control. But his own control left him a little too early, his hormones getting to him.

His hands on her shoulders, and she was flying backwards, slamming back into the wall. Her head hit the wall hard, the sore pain seeping through her head as her head scraped against the brown wooden walls. She grabbed his shoulders in return, stabbing her nails into them. She gathered her legs up to her chest to kick him away from her. She growled loudly, but got cut off instantly.

He'd found her lips. He was kissing her. She moaned in surprise, panting. A kiss, something as simple as a kiss. It burned hot with passion and desire; it was dying to have her, to touch every part of her, to greedily take all of her. Her legs shook, not only in the effort to keep them off the ground but as her mind started to melt in the desire of the man's lips her resolve wavered from its already longing state. She tentatively slipped her legs around the man's waist and locked them together. A kiss. It'd been long, so so long since someone had kissed her. Her grip on his shoulders lessened. The kiss seized control as it cut off the rest of the world, leaving only them kissing in it.

Nudar's heart thumped against his chest. This was never a part of the plan. Well the plan never involved her being paid by a man chained to a bed to whip and have sex with him. But underneath he knew she was aching to be satisfied, and while the devilish, killer and hunter front was real, there was a little kitten hidden away, wanting attention. But the fear was still there inside him, doing something now scared him, but he pressed on, at the same time, confident, reckless and crafty. He let his mind turn to desire as his hands started stroking as much of her skin as he could, enjoying the way her hips curved, itching to have their bare naked bodies pressed together. They felt each other up, their kisses getting deeper and deeper as the room filled with more heated passion.

Evelynn at last drew her head back, panting slightly, pushing him off her. She needed to be on top, in control. The way he kissed her, she shivered from lust, but her in control, that was how it worked. But by god she wasn't going to let it stop. She pushed him against the wall and kissed him hungrily, her nails gliding up his back as the room once again filled with heat, not just from the fire. She sighed silently as she drew back, pulling his white shirt off him. He looked rather good in it and didn't want it to rip. She threw it carelessly to the side and locked lips with him again, her want becoming more and more by the second.

Suddenly though, he pushed her back. She gasped as their liplock ended and look at him angrily, that'd ended too soon and he knew it. She moaned in frustration as his fingertips and nails glided along her skin, leaving little fiery lines of pleasure tingling. Nudar was smiling at her devilishly, panting slightly, his face still close to hers as his mouth made its way to her ear.

'One for one,' he whispered breathlessly as he dipped his tongue in her ear. Evelynn moaned quietly, shivers of pleasure running through her body as she felt something become loose. She then heard it, the popping of holes as each string snapped out of place in the back of her black corset. She stared at him, silent in disbelief as her corset fell away from her body, a sudden feeling of coldness wrapping around her, making her gasp. She covered her breasts instinctively as this man had just stripped her of her… corset. She panted harder, this wasn't good, she was getting more and more turned on, she was losing control. She blushed deeply, lowering her arms slowly as she realised who she was again.

Nudar looked upon her naked body and breathed softly. Her breasts kept a nice orb form as they dropped, no longer pushed up by her corset or arms. He stood there, stock frozen as he admired her body. She too also stood there, as if unsure what to do as they both stared at each other, like first lovers. She then launched herself onto him, kissing him sloppily as her nails and hands stroked, scratched, pinched and glided over his skin. He kissed back with passion, moaning into her mouth as the sensations of her fingers started taking over. To him though they seemed a bit frantic, a bit too much focus on him.

She let him push his chest up against hers, their nipples rubbing together much to her delight as tingles of pleasure shot through her breasts. His body weighed down on hers, the pressure between the wall and his body made the space shrink. She gasped for air, she'd never felt so precarious, so turned on, the air was stifling. Her mind had lost all sense of responsibility, she wanted this man, he was hers. But as she gasped, his lips sealed over hers, making her moan into his mouth. Her eyelids closed, then flew open as his tongue slithered into her mouth, slowly rubbing her tongue with his as he explored her mouth. The pleasure came in waves, crashing over even more waves as her legs shook. This… was not what she ever expected. But she wanted it. He'd made her feel like a kitten at first, all innocent and cute, admiring her body, blushing, their skin rubbing together. But now this was turning passionate, and taboo… and she knew, if he knew the way to even more pleasure… then this would have to get even more so.

One of her hands stopped gliding his nails over his skin and snuck its way down her body, the palm gliding over his skin, over his almost-six-pack. Her hand slithered back up and ran its fingers over it again. She found herself admiring him, she couldn't believe it. He tried, and was getting there. The muscles showed, the packs had definition, he was sculpting himself. He wasn't born a god like Syndra, that was a fun night, or Aatrox, that was not a fun night. With no vision the feel of him filled her senses, his muscles, the solidness, it made her rub up against him more and more. He groaned slightly into her mouth as her nipples rubbed up and down against his. But she wanted something else. Her hand slipped into his boxers and grabbed his cock. He gasped and released her mouth, both of them opening their eyes and staring at one another. He was hard, almost like a steel rod, and she peeled him slowly inside his boxers. They panted together, their chests expanding and pressing into each other again and again and again. He was leaning forward, biting her ear, making her moan slightly as pleasure tingled through to her head. She put a hand on his chest and pushed him back slightly, towards the bed.

Suddenly, she was between the wall and him again, his mouth next to her ear, whispering.

'You're a very bad girl….'

Evelynn shivered, her legs shook. She tried to resist, to take back some control but he overwhelmed her, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. She thrived on it, the thrill and danger, but she was clawing now, desperately trying to get some control back. She dug her nails into his ass, but felt a hand bring down a stinging smack on her ass. She gasped and kicked, her legs flailing uselessly in the air as she panted, her hair hanging down thanks to gravity. She stared helplessly at his belt, still holding up his jeans. This man was clearly out to prove something. This was going to be the first man who would who made her his. She blushed and folded her arms, holding her breasts as they swung wildly as he walked to the bed.

Nudar felt her body sag, noting it carefully. He'd never dreamed of this. Well he had, but he never thought he'd do stuff like that. But he wanted to now. Talking dirty wasn't really his strong point but it'd seemed to work. He wasn't like this, he was a caring sod, he knocked people out, not killed them. But now, in the bedroom, she needed a real man, a beast. And he was going to be that beast, even it was a caring beast. He reached the bed and dropped her carefully on it, watching her bounce on it, enjoying the way her body moved with it. He was surprised when she immediately grabbed his face and brought him down, kissing him hard. She was still fighting for control, but she was tentative about it, as if doubting herself. Nudar amused her for a while, kissing back strongly while her hands roamed his body. He kept his hands busy too, knocking off her high heels leaving her only in her lace black thong and thigh highs. He loved the feel of her lips, the suppleness, their fullness, the taste. She had a hand in his hair now, pulling on his curly hair. Her other hand made strokes of pleasure appear on his back, her nails and fingertips gliding up and down, making him arch back and forth slightly.

He grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed, hearing her gasp again and taking the opportunity to kiss her, and hold it. He held it for as long as he could, breathing through his nose immediately to prolong it. Neither of them however, had practiced kissing for a long time and he soon had to release her, both of them panting heavily. But Evelynn had kept her eyes closed as she panted, and he watched her. Strip away all the makeup and she was beautiful, her hair was messy and all over the place, they were both covered in sweat, he makeup was smearing off her, but to him, she was beautiful.

She opened her eyes slowly and watched him, watching her.

'How…' She murmured 'You're so… mean'

She put an arm across her eyes so she didn't have to look at him, but also to hide her flushed face. She'd forgotten how incredible it was, how raw it was. It was always her pleasuring other men, how rare did they think about pleasuring her. The passion was, ravenous, insatiable. Her nether regions were on fire at this point. She wouldn't be able to keep in her moans at this rate. Some dominatrix she was. She, she, she needed to be in control. Yeah, they could cum together. This right now, this was too much at once. She felt his weight change as he sat back on her legs, she looked past her arm, heard the sound of something sliding over something else and then saw it in his hands.

His belt.

No… she… No. Her panting increased, causing her chest to rise and fall again. No she couldn't. That would mean submitting, that would mean she no longer had control. She was convinced somewhere she had some, a smidgen left, somewhere. It wasn't just the belt though; it could be used as a whip, used as a collar, to tie her up, to blindfold her, to rub over her pussy, to hold her in a sex position. She shivered as her mind raced through all of these options, she tried sitting up but he pushed her back down gently, cooing.

'Bad girls need to be punished remember?'

She looked into his eyes. There was no malice, just pure lust, pure pure lust. It still frightened her. She was going to be made to submit, not that she had much power to refuse him. Fear, lust and horniness all combined, soaking her thong through. Her rational mind pointed out she'd already submitted to him a while back and that she lost control as soon as he kissed her. Her mind then remembered the rest of her body, all the heat, the passion and pleasure she was feeling the aftermath of. She heated up again, fear still tingling and watched him. His hand grabbed her wrists, put them behind her back and tied them together, restraining her, almost forcing her to continuously arch her body and spread her legs slightly. Her panting increased again. He could see everything now.

He shifted so he was sitting on the side of the bed and grabbed her waist. With quite amazing strength he picked her up and put her on her stomach across his lap, her feet only just being able to touch the floor. She panted as she tried to look sideways up at him. She couldn't see his face, only his chin. She whimpered and looked at the floor. He heard her and was glad he was a caring beast underneath.

He suddenly was hugging her, and all of a sudden, she was breathing again, still a lust filled air, still passion and sweat hung. But she was breathing, then she was panting again. The feel of his warmth, skin on skin, his heartbeat against her back. He was still there. He knew what she was doing, and as importantly, what he was doing. She whimpered again, from need. Her hair was hanging down and she was looking at the floor, her other senses were being filled up, the smell of him, the sounds of his breathing. She wanted to taste his sweat, to taste his cock. She almost blushed again, thinking how willing she was to want his cock, unlike every other encounter it'd been done for money.

She gasped. A small shot of pain went through her as he spanked her, hard. Her breathe was becoming ragged and her insides churned pleasurably. Oh god above, what was he doing to her? Another spank, on the other cheek. It shot through her again, her insides churning as her body convulsed slightly. Another spank, the other cheek. More pain. Another spank, the other cheek. More pain. He was counting them under his breath, she could faintly hear it though her ears were starting to muffle sounds due to the blood rush. Another spank. Her body convulsed to the pain, she whimpered very loudly. She struggled as she convulsed again, the hand coming down again. Six she was on. The belt was tight, she wanted to get out of it, she groaned loudly. Seven. The pain hurt now. Eight. She made a small squeak, trying to make louder ones, to make him stop. Her ass was wiggling and squeezing back and forth on its own now, pushing at the pain to make it go away faster. She felt him by her ear, he murmured something to her. Let… it out? Let it go. Let it all out. She tried to look at him but he wasn't there anymore. Her breathing was ragged, her breasts swung slowly, but still keeping their big orb shape. She felt something, on the edge of the pain, when trying to get rid it of it. Was that it? The hand came through the air and spanked her again, but this time, she moaned a long moan. She stirred, pleasure running through her body along with the pain, her body twitching slightly. Oh how her insides burned. She felt his cock against her stomach and tried rubbing it with her stomach to relieve some of the pressure. It was pleasure, oh it was there, she needed something, more, to… let it all go…

Ten. She squealed this time, then moaned loudly, and he was there, whispering in her ear, telling her how well she'd done, how nice it felt once you let it out. He was right, pleasure and pain mingled together through her body, the pain making her head fizz and body shiver as the pleasure made her softy and mushy. The pleasure increased slightly as he hugged her, praising her. She'd done it. She felt amazing, it felt zesty, fizzing, but so smooth and melting. She was his, he'd… dominated the dominatrix. Her ass cheeks felt red raw, so sensitive and taut she knew it would sting slightly when she tried to touch her toes. She panted into his neck, her hands, still bound together behind her, scraping at his boxers as his jeans had mysteriously disappeared. She was his now, she needed to make him feel good. She needed a good fucking as well, but he came first now.

Nudar hummed deeply from his chest. He'd done it. He was shaking though. So was she though, they both were, but he was hoping she wouldn't notice. He'd never felt so alive, in control of her, he felt amazing. And she hadn't even cum yet. He was going to mark her, he couldn't stop her going round and fucking men, being her, but my god he was going to make sure she knew she was his. Her fingertips made small touches of pleasure as they tried to find the hem of his boxers. He panted slightly and lay her back down on the bed, her hands still tied up as he appeared by her feet. He then remembered, came to the top of the bed, put some pillows under her head so she could see what he was doing. He saw the redness across her blue skin. His face level to the mattress, he threw her legs over his shoulders, her claves draping over his back. He smelt the sex, the pheromones, the sweat, all coming from out of thong. He breathed in slowly, taking it all in, as she squealed slightly and closed her thighs around his face. Smothered in it now, kissing what he could, he brought his mouth down and closed his mouth over the cameltoe.

She jolted, her back arching more. She wriggled and wriggled as he ate her through the thong. His hand came in and started stroking the clit through it as well, causing her to thrust her hips forward. She writhed, and shivered as he took the thong off. It was there, sopping wet, ready. She squeezed her thighs,, rubbed it against any part of his face and moaned as he thrust his tongue into her pussy. His tongue slopped around, rubbing every part, up until the point she came. He had a hard time getting out as she fought to keep his face buried in her crotch. He was denying her yes, but it needed to be done.

Eve growled in frustration, not only growled, squealed, whimpered, moaned, anything! The climax was taken away from her, that barstard had left her lying there, soaking the bed through. He was on his knees in front of her now, his boxers off, stroking his cock. She ogled at it, panting so much, causing her breasts to jiggle in front of him. Yes, she needed it. She needed a big dickinside her now. Not just any dick, his cock. Her hands struggled against to get out of the belt. Whatever he wanted, whatever she had to do, whatever he wanted to do to her – just yes. Here, now! Stop staring at my breasts and fuck me!

She still gasped though, as the head press against her pussy lips. Her lips widened as the bulbous head forced them open, forcing it to mould around his girth. She watched it as more and more disappeared inside her. She cooed as the head brushed her g-spot, pushing towards the roof of her pussy. It was still going in, never had she felt so full. Well, no, other races had, but it never felt as good as this. She'd never felt more… complete. She moaned, Nudar stuffing her to the brim, hilting himself inside her. He was staring into her eyes. She looked back. A deep green, she'd never noticed before.

He lowered himself slightly, and captured her lips. Man they tasted good. He couldn't believe it anymore, and she hadn't even slapped him yet. Trying to kill him an hour ago, begging to have his cock pound her to oblivion. He palmed her breasts, making her moan into his mouth slightly. He enjoyed rubbing the hardened nipples between his fingers, listening to her mewling. He glided his nails across them as well, trailing circles and circles and circles. Her breasts wobbled dangerously as her body reacted, shivering. His patience was running out and he proceeded to start slamming into her. He grabbed her thighs and spread the wide open, Eve thanking the amount of flexibility she had. Pinning her knees to the bed, he accelerated his thrusts, pounding his dick to the bottom of her well furiously. Eve moaned as he reached deeper, again and again into her wetness, smashing her aching pussy. She moaned as loud as she could, pleasure coursing through her entire body.

She gave a slight scream when his knob knocked against her g-spot, but he kept going, her breasts swinging back and forth. He wanted her to know, anytime she teased him again, or played naughty, she could end up like this, lying on her back, her hands tied, her legs spread, her pussy full. Her mind was starting to go blank like this, pleasure filling her up way too fast. She moaned, to little air to moan so it came out as half pant half moan. Sweat covered their bodies, he would soon run out of stamina. But her firm yet jiggling body, made her harder beyond belief, his cock swelling inside her. Moans from both of them leaked out the room, the crashing of the bed and bed strings soon following as he continued to ram his pole into her snatch. He grabbed her little waist, with both hands, lifting her up off the bed, throwing his back into each thrust.

Her body gave up trying to understand where the pleasure was. She was being pounded to oblivion, her tits were flailing all over the place, the blue and pinker blue nipples blurring as she tried to scream, but with no air left in her lungs she whimpered and moaned for a long time, her body shaking with the mind blowing orgasm as her crotch seemed to explode, her head going blank. She felt her pussy contract and his cock swell slightly. His cum flowed into her, boiling hot, searing away at her insides. The vision was becoming blurry, she felt something hit her. He'd pulled out and creamed her face and tits, then shoved himself back inside her, filling her up more. She faintly smiled as it went black.

'Mas….er' She mumbled, blacking out.

* * *

She awoke slowly at first, then with a start. She was staring at the wall, she was still in her bed and the covers were over her up to her neck. This was still her room, it was still very hot and the smell of sex, passion and sweat still hung. She sighed in satisfaction and felt the arms around her waist hug her tighter. She smiled and turned around in them.

'Why hello there,' she purred, greeting the smiling face.

Nudar chuckled. 'You don't even know my name,'

She smiled and whispered 'Then what is it?'

'Nudar,' He kissed her forehead 'And yours is Evelynn,'

She looked down at herself and wiped the dried cum off her and proceeded to eat it in front of him, knowing he was watching her every movement. She licked her fingers and whispered

'That was incredible Nudar,' She kissed him lightly on the lips. 'I love you,'

What she wasn't expecting was the shock across his face. He'd made her submit to him, given her one of the greatest fucking's she's ever had and promised to keep her secret. And he was fairly attractive, which she found very attractive. She cocked his head.

'Don't you love me? Didn't you just make me your woman?'

He suddenly rolled on top of her, his hands on her shoulders. He was blushing slightly and she smiled at him, enjoying this cuter side of him. He whispered

'It was love at first sight, so I came to find you, then I found this. I love you Eve,' He landed back down beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist. 'And now I'll give you something so you don't forget,'

He bit down on her neck, she gasped and clenched her teeth, but it started feeling pleasurable after a bit. He let go and licked the mark he'd made gently, winking. 'Pain with pleasure right?'

She smiled and nuzzled into his chest. 'I'm yours now,'

He chuckled again. 'My bitch?'

She pondered it. 'Hmmm, only when we're alone and making love,'

He shrugged. 'Fair enough,' He smiled mischievously 'What was it you called me before?'

She blushed slightly. 'I didn't know your name…,'

'What was it…?'

'…..Master,'

Nudar purred 'Mmmmm, well you're mine now. You love being dominated by me, fucked by me, punished by me. So I will dominate you, and fuck the slutty body and punish that bad girl,' He whispered 'So I'll look after you, and love you,'

She smiled into his chest. 'Yes… master,'

He chuckled again. 'Eve, only when you're being dominated,'

She nodded, trailing her hand down his chest. She was thinking hard. She whispered gently 'You know what I'm like Nudar?'

He whispered 'That you're a dark killer, you won't tell anyone anything about yourself and you're addicted to sex? Trust me I know Eve, I'm not going to stop you going out there and having fun, if that's what you wanna do, that's fine. Just not too many men okay? And maybe bring some women home with you' He winked at her as a spike of jealousy wound its way into her stomach. _Well….. that might be a lot of fun…_ 'That said, how do I compare to other guys size?'

She shrugged. 'Average,'

His head dropped and she quickly kissed him. 'Technique is what matters, and being too big can be painful,' He nodded. They talked for a while, Eve asking about what he did and the smoke. He worked with a lot of smoke, bombs, aromas, gases and was pretty much immune to all of them, due to a… experiment. They talked about love/sex lives; Eve's being many times longer, but promising to cut down. They'd go to his house, rather than a pub, as soon as her legs were able to move again. She spent a lot of idle time rubbing his mark on her neck. She wished it was more subtle but she loved having it there, burned into her very skin. She hugged him, enjoying the feel of his skin on her blue skin. It felt amazing.

'I'm your woman now,' she whispered in his ear. 'I will please you whatever way you desire,'

He whispered back 'I'll make love to you whenever the hell I like and order you to do whatever the hell I want,'

She nodded. As much as she didn't like to admit it, she loved being dominated, absolutely loved it. She wanted more, she wanted to please him, to be his, for him to use her, and she wanted him to feel amazing, to do taboo stuff like that again. She had to; it made for the best fucking in her life.

She whispered in his ear. 'Next time, bring a collar, make me your bitch…. Master,'

She blushed furiously after she said, he laughed and she swatted him, pouting. She hid her face in his chest and hugged him tightly as he chuckled, kissing the top of her head through her hair, stroking it gently.

'Geez, you're only like this with me, aren't you? Where's the killer and predator now? Alright alright, I won't mention it outside the bedroom, even in my own house,'

They murmured together 'I love you,'

* * *

 **Hey, there wasn't any good straight lemons with a lot of League champs and I was bored of constant lesbianism, so I'm making some. So lots of characters may get a good pounding**


End file.
